Memoirs of Naruto
by Druella Wood
Summary: Kekecewaan Uzumaki Boruto pada ayahnya yang memuncak tepat di hari ulang tahun ayahnya, memicunya untuk kabur sementara bersama Uchiha Sarada. Namun semua kekecewaan itu sirna dan berganti dengan rasa syukur atas kedua orang tua yang dimilikinya berkat pengaruh genjutsu milik Uchiha Sasuke. #Boruto #Kushina #Minato #NaruHina #SasuSaku #Sarada


**A/N : Perlu diingat, se-canon-canon-nya fanfic, ini tetaplah fanfic. Jadi jangan menanyakan mengenai hal-hal yang sedikit belok dari realita asli Naruto.**

 **Happy Reading... :)**

* * *

 **Druella Wood**

 **Present**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Memoirs of Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: K, T, M Bebas... Segala Usia**

 **Genre : Family, Comfort**

 **Canon**

 **AR : Untuk Status Pernkahan Kakashi**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Cast**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uzumaki Boruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Uzumaki Hinata**

 **Uchiha Sakura**

 **Uchiha Sarada**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

 **Shimura Sai**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

* * *

Tempat minum langganan nona Tsunade sudah mulai lenggang karena malam telah larut, namun masih ada satu meja panjang yang masih terisi penuh oleh beberapa orang shinobi hebat dari Konoha. Ada enam orang tepatnya. Bahkan diantara keenam orang itu ada dua orang shinobi yang sedang dan pernah memimpin Konoha. Putri Tsunade sang hokage kelima dan Hatake Kakashi sang hokage keenam. Mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Naruto dengan minum sake sepuasnya di kedai langganan sang hokage kelima.

"Ah Nona Tsunade, kau sudah mabuk." Kakashi memperingatkan.

Tsunade cegukan sebelum menimpali, "Kakashi, aku bahkan sudah minum ribuan kali sebelum kau bisa bicara."

Itu benar. Tsunade adalah ratu mabuk, dan dia memang setua itu untuk berkata seperti itu pada Kakashi. Naruto terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan Tsunade.

"Hahaha... hei nenek Tsunade! Kakashi-sensei benar! Kau memang sudah harus berhenti. Lagipula kami juga harus pulang, keluarga kami pasti menunggu di rumah."

"Hmm... Naruto, kau sudah mulai bertanggung jawab rupanya. Baiklah baiklah. Kalian pulanglah, istri dan anak kalian pasti sudah menunggu. Biarkan saja aku disini, pemilik kedai sudah mengenalku." Tsunade mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk segera pergi.

"Kau bahkan punya kamar di kedai ini." gumam Kakashi.

"Hehehe... kau tahu rupanya. Sudah, pulanglah! Sampaikan salamku pada Hanare, katakan aku akan mengajaknya minum kapan-kapan. Dia juga wanita peminum yang baik sepertiku."

Hanare adalah istri dari hokage keenam , Hatake Kakashi. Dia merupakan Kunoichi dari desa kunci dan pernah menjadi tahanan desa Konoha. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu ketika masih kecil, dan kembali dipertemukan beberapa tahun lalu setelah sekian lama, hingga memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan kini mereka telah dikarunai seorang putra bernama Hatake Kazuto.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang." Kakashi berdiri diikuti oleh Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

"Nenek Tsunade, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hehehe... Naruto, kau seperti Jiraiya saja. Pergilah, ibumu akan membunuhku jika dia melihatku mengajakmu minum seperti ini."

"Baiklah, kami per-"

"Sarada _-chan!_ Sarada- _chan!_ " Suara seorang wanita menghentikan perkataan Naruto.

Sasuke yang mengenali suara itu lantas berlari keluar kedai dan mendapati sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sambil meneriakan nama anak mereka.

"Sakura! Ada apa?" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera keluar dari kedai.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sarada hilang! Dia belum pulang sejak tadi pagi!" kata Sakura panik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah mengeras.

"Entahlah, dia pergi ke akademi dan bermain seperti biasa bersama Chouchou, tapi dia tak juga kembali sampai sekarang. Aku tanya ke Chouchou, dia bilang mereka sudah pulang sejak siang. Aku juga sudah ke rumah Ino untuk bertanya pada Inojin, dan dia bilang sore tadi dia melihat Sarada pergi bersama Boruto."

"Boruto?" sela Naruto.

"Ya, tadi aku juga ke rumahmu dan ternyata Hinata bilang Boruto juga belum pulang. Sekarang Hinata juga sedang mencarinya, kami berpencar."

"Apa dia membawa Hima- _chan_?"

"Tidak, kami menitipkan Himawari pada Ino."

"Ayah dan anak sama-sama menyusahkan." desis Sasuke.

Naruto tersulut emosi dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sasuke dengan jarinya. "Hei jangan menyalahkan anak orang lain! Jika kau tak tahu cerita sebenarnya!"

Shikamaru menahan kedua lengan Naruto. "Sudahlah Naruto. Lebih baik sekarang kita cari mereka."

" _Kagebunshin no jutsu_! Kalian berpencarlah mencari Boruto dan Sarada- _chan_!" perintah Naruto pada _bunshin-bunshin_ -nya yang langsung menghilang dibalik kegelapan bersama dengan dirinya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya sebelum pergi mencari putrinya. Sai mengeluarkan gulungan dan melukis beberapa ekor tikus pengintai dengan kuas dan tintanya.

"Kurasa itu cukup Sakura, tenanglah dan tunggu saja." Sai menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sai, tapi aku harus tetap mencari putriku." Sakura baru saja hendak pergi.

"Hei Sakura!" panggilan dari Tsunade berhasil menghentikan Sakura.

"Nona Tsunade."

"Kemarilah! Tidak perlu panik seperti itu! Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menemukan dan melindungi Sarada dan Boruto."

"Tapi-"

"Kemari kataku. Jika kau juga pergi, sesaat lagi kau yang justru akan mereka cari. Jadi tunggu saja disini dan tenang."

Sakura dengan terpaksa mengikuti perintah gurunya dan duduk bersamanya di teras kedai.

"Mereka ini... sama saja dengan ayahnya kan? Khehehe..." Tsunade menenggak sake-nya sekali lagi.

"Mereka sama-sama _mendokusai_." Shikamaru membenarkan perkataan Tsunade dan dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Sakura.

"Kelihatannya Hinata berhasil menemukan anak-anak kalian lebih dulu." gumam Kakashi.

Sakura dan yang lainnya menatap Kakashi dan mengikuti arah pandangan sang hokage keenam itu. Terlihat Hinata yang berjalan bersama dengan Boruto dan Sarada di kanan dan kirinya. Boruto menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Sarada menatap lurus pada Sakura.

"Sarada- _chan!_ " Sakura berlari dan memeluk putrinya. "Kemana saja kau sampai lupa pulang hah?" omel Sakura.

Sarada melirik Boruto yang langsung membuang muka setelah bertemu pandang dengannya. Hinata mengambil alih untuk bicara pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf. Ini semua salah Boruto. Dia yang mengajak Sarada-chan pergi." Hinata berojigi di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura meraih lengan Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Boruto yang salah bukan kau, jadi bukan kau yang berkewajiban untuk meminta maaf." Sakura melirik Boruto untuk memastikan sindirannya tersampaikan.

"Aku sudah menasihatinya tadi, tapi kurasa dia juga perlu meminta maaf." Hinata meraih dagu Boruto dan menghadapkan wajah putranya itu padanya. "Kau laki-laki Boruto, tidak sepantasnya kau melakukan hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti tadi, apalagi melibatkan temanmu. Kau harus meminta maaf pada Sarada-chan, bibi Sakura, dan paman Sasuke." perintah Hinata tegas.

"Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto sedang mencari kalian." ucap Sakura.

"Mereka sudah tiba." kata Hinata memandang ke area gelap di samping mereka.

Dua detik setelah Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke dan Naruto muncul dari kegelapan.

"Hinata- _chan!_ Kau berhasil menemukan mereka?" Naruto berlari menuju Hinata dan Boruto.

"Aku melihatnya dengan _byakugan_ -ku, Boruto membawa Sarada- _chan_ bermain di perbatasan desa bersama seorang anak bernama Mitsuki." jelas Hinata.

"Siapa itu Mitsuki?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia anak yang tinggal sendirian di perbatasan desa. Dia juga akan masuk ke akademi bersama kami tahun depan." kali ini Sarada yang buka suara.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga pernah merasakan hidup seorang diri sejak usia dini tersentak bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau membawa Sarada- _chan_ kesana Boruto?" tanya Naruto tegas.

Boruto tetap bungkam. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan penyesalan, dia justru tampak marah. Naruto meraih bahu putranya dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Jawab ayah jika ayah bertanya padamu!"

"Jangan membentakku seakan-akan kau adalah orang yang paling benar di dunia ini! Kau mungkin seorang pahlawan perang, tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi keluargamu! Kau bahkan tidak pulang ketika ibu dan anak-anakmu menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu! Kau malah lebih memilih mabuk-mabukan bersama teman-temanmu!"

PLAAAAKKK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Uzumaki Boruto. Bukan ayahnya yang melakukannya, melainkan ibunya yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Boruto menahan air mata di sudut matanya dan menatap nanar pada ibunya.

"Ibu tahu sedih rasanya tidak ada ayahmu di hari penting, tapi kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada ayahmu! Ayahmu sedang dalam pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang hokage. Ayahmu harus bekerja keras untuk warga di desa. Bukan berarti ia melupakan keluarganya!"

"Kenapa ayahku harus menjadi hokage?! Apa hanya untuk memenuhi ambisinya saja?!" Boruto masih tetap keras kepala.

"Hokage adalah pekerjaan yang mutlak, sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidup desa."

"Lantas kenapa?! Aku harus bangga begitu? Kakek juga adalah seorang hokage, tapi kakek sudah meninggal tanpa dikenal oleh ayah. Jadi kurasa ayah tak punya pengalaman tentang 'Kegembiraan' dengan memiliki orang tua!"

Air mata Hinata mengalir. "Ya, kau benar. Kau... kau berbeda dengannya. Kau jauh lebih beruntung darinya, seharusnya kau bersyukur bahwa kau memiliki seorang ayah yang masih hidup disini. Setidaknya pakaian yang kau kenakan selalu terlihat baru."

Naruto meraih Hinata dalam pelukannya, menenangkan istrinya yang tengah sesenggukan. Boruto terdiam dan menundukkan kepalannya. Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Kakashi dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Kakashi menatap mantan hokage itu dan mengangguk.

"Kelihatannya anak-anak jaman sekarang terlalu merasakan kedamaian bukan? Mereka jadi sedikit kurang ajar." Tsunade berkata dengan mendayu-dayu sambil menatap Boruto. Ia meraih dagu Boruto untuk menatapnya.

"Kau perlu mengenal ayahmu lebih baik untuk tahu maknanya hidup, Nak."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, Tsunade melirik pada Kakashi dan Sasuke. "Kurasa aku butuh bantuan matamu Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Boruto dan berlutut sejajar dengannya. _Sharingan_ miliknya bertemu dengan _sapphire_ milik Boruto. Sai memegang bahu Boruto di belakangnya. Kini Uzumaki Boruto telah berada dalam genjutsu Sasuke.

Boruto tenggelam dalam sebuah memori masa lalu. Ia melihat ayahnya dari masa ke masa. Mulai dari saat masuk akademi, bagaimana ia diperlakukan oleh warga desa dan teman-temannya. Hingga saat ayahnya telah menjadi seorang ninja hebat dan menjadi pahlawan perang. Namun ada dua bagian memori yang sengaja ditekankan oleh pemilik _genjutsu_. Yang pertama adalah ketika Naruto begitu terpukul akibat kepergian Jiraiya. Dan yang kedua adalah ketika Namikaze Minato, selaku kakeknya yang sedang di _edo tensei_ hendak kembali ke dunianya.

Boruto mendengar semuanya, tak satupun pesan dari ayahnya untuk neneknya yang dititipkan pada kakeknya luput dari pendengaran dan pikirannya.

.

 ** _"Bilang padanya kalau aku makan banyak dan baik-baik saja. Aku bukan pemilih makanan juga. Aku menambahkan miso dan kecap di tonkutsuku... Oh! Dan aku tidak hanya makan ramen!"_**

 ** _"Aku mandi hampir setiap hari! Dan terkadang pergi ke pemandian air panas Konoha, sekarang disebut pemandian gagak atau semacamnya."_**

 ** _"Oh, dan.. dan! Aku punya banyak teman! Mereka semua teman yang baik! "_**

 ** _"Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam pelajaran, tapi.. itu tidak membuatku sedih.. Mungkin saja karena aku percaya diri!"_**

 ** _"Dan juga tiga tabu shinobi! Aku belajar banyak pada pertapa mesum! Sebenarnya banyak yang tidak dapat kau lakukan menyangkut tabu diantara tiga ninja, aku rasa pertapa mesum itu yang paling hebat! Dia yang terbaik!"_**

 ** _"Aku baru saja 17 tahun sekarang... Jadi aku belum tahu banyak tentang wanita ataupun alkohol! Tapi ibu berkata untuk mencari wanita yang sehebat dia. Itu.. Uh."_**

 ** _"Lagi pula! Tidak semuanya berjalan seperti yang ibu katakan! Tapi aku telah berusaha!"_**

 ** _"Aku punya mimpi.. Untuk menjadi hokage sepertimu, Ayah. Dan mungkin lebih baik lagi! Pasti akan menjadi Hokage!"_**

 ** _"Jadi bilang pada ibu disana untuk.. tidak mengkhawatirkanku! Aku baik-baik saja!"_**

.

Ayahnya mengatakan semua pesan itu sambil tersenyum sekaligus menangis. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan apa yang ayahnya rasakan. Bahu Boruto bergetar hebat baik di dalam pikirannya yang terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ , maupun tubuh aslinya yang sedang dipapah oleh Sai. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, dan Sasuke membebaskan putra sahabatnya itu dari jeratan genjutsu miliknya.

Boruto membuka matanya yang sudah bengkak karena banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Maafkan aku ayah! Maafkan aku! Kau juga ibu! Aku minta maaf pada kalian! Aku memang anak tidak tahu diuntung, tapi aku sayang kalian. A..ak...aku.. hiks... aku sayang kalian." Boruto tak kuasa menahan sesenggukannya. Ia tak peduli siapa saja yang melihatnya, ia hanya peduli pada kedua orang tuanya untuk saat ini.

Hinata dan Naruto mengusap kepala putra mereka dengan sayang.

"Begitupun kami, Nak." sahut Naruto. "Sekarang minta maaflah pada Sarada, bibi Sakura, dan paman Sasuke." kali ini Naruto yang memerintahkannya.

"Dan juga pada teman-teman ayah yang lain." tambah Hinata.

Boruto mengangguk patuh dan melakukan perintah kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulanglah." Kakashi membubarkan semuanya untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Boruto mengikuti Sai ke rumahnya untuk menjemput Himawari. Sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan searah dengan Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sarada berjalan dalam diam ke kediaman mereka.

"Papa." panggil Sarada.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

"Apa yang tadi papa lakukan pada Boruto? Kenapa ia menangis? Apa papa menyakitinya?"

"Tidak, papa tidak melakukan apapun. Boruto menangis karena ia mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan di masa lalu."

"Kau memperlihatkan apa padanya Sasuke- _kun_?" bisik Sakura.

"Seluruh kenangan tentang Naruto yang kupunya sejak kecil hingga saat ini." gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?" Sakura memandang suaminya penasaran.

"Aku menekankan dua bagian memori dalam _genjutsu_ -ku."

"Dua? Apa saja?" Mereka masih bicara dengan suara sangat pelan hingga Sarada tak mendengarnya.

"Saat dia kehilangan Jiraiya- _san_ , dan ketika ia harus melepas ayahnya untuk kembali dari _edo tensei_ setelah perang."

"Oh, aku juga masih ingat dengan jelas _moment_ itu dan pesan Naruto untuk ibunya. Pasti itulah yang membuat Boruto menangis seperti itu.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi tadi itu papa terlihat keren." ternyata Sakura mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan keras hingga Sarada mendengarnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke melirik padanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" bisik Sasuke.

Sarada yang tidak mendengar suara papanya masih sibuk dengan ocehannya. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. " _Iie_ , aku hanya setuju pada pendapat Sarada- _chan_."

Sarada menatap ibunya senang, "Benar kan bu?! Ayah memang keren!"

"Tentu saja." sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, namun tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Istrinya. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuan tidak biasa dari suaminya lantas menoleh padanya. Sasuke tidak menatapnya, tapi Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari menatap wajah rupawan pria Uchiha itu. Wajah Sakura merona dan ia meremas pelan genggaman Sasuke. Kini pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang disukainya. Uchiha Sakura yang bersemi, merona dengan indah.

Suara Sarada memecah chemistry yang baru saja terbangun antara kedua orang tuanya. "Uh, aku kesal. Tadi Boruto pamer padaku kalau dia punya adik perempuan yang manis, tidak seperti aku. Lihat saja nanti kalau aku punya adik laki-laki! Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, kalau adikku adalah adik laki-laki yang tampan dan imut seperti papa. Tidak seperti dia yang nakal."

Sasuke dan Sakura terbatuk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh Sarada- _chan_!" Sakura memperingatkan.

"Apanya yang aneh mama? Aku hanya ingin mama mengeluarkan bayi laki-laki untukku dari perut mama seperti bibi Hinata."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan berpindah ke samping Sarada untuk menutup mulut mungilnya. "Diamlah. Kau harus istirahat."

Sasuke melirik kedua perempuan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

A/N : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari keinginan saya untuk memposting pesan Naruto untuk Kushina, ibunya. Pesan ini merupakan pesan jawaban atas pesan yang diberikan ibunya tepat sebelum kematiannya untuk Naruto ketika masih bayi dan baru saja lahir. Saat menyampaikan pesannya pada Naruto kecil, Kushina sedang sekarat bersama suaminya -Namikaze Minato- karena serangan Kyuubi. Naruto yang berkesempatan untuk bisa bertemu ayahnya dalam wujud _edo tensei_ menitipkan pesan jawaban untuk ibunya saat dia harus merelakan ayahnya kembali ke dunianya. Itulah isi pesan Naruto untuk Kushina, yang di perlihatkan oleh Sasuke pada Boruto melalui _genjutsu_ miliknya. Semua itu adalah ide Senju Tsunade untuk memberikan pelajaran hidup bagi Boruto agar tidak egois dan lebih menghargai apa yang telah dimilikinya dengan membuatnya berkaca dari kehidupan ayahnya yang tidak lebih baik daripada dirinya ketika seusianya.

Hehe... sebenarnya itu sih pesannya dari cerita ini. :)

Semoga suka... bisa kali coret-coret kolom review yang masih polos itu :p

Thanks for Reading,

 _ **Druella Wood**_

* * *

 **Pairing versi author untuk next generation :3**

 **Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada : Bisa bayangin keturunan mereka akan mewarisi darah tiga klan besar? Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyuga**

 **Uzumaki Hinawari & Yamanaka Inojin **

**Hatake Kazuto (OC) & Sarutobi Mirai**

 **Mitsuki (Anak Orochimaru) & Akimichi ChouChou xD**


End file.
